1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for lifting a portion of a mattress from a corresponding mattress support for individuals who have difficulty performing this task during periodic dressing of a bed.
2. Description of Related Art
For individuals who have limitations in strength and body movement, the task of lifting a mattress from a mattress support can be difficult if not impossible. Without having the mattress lifted while dressing the bed with sheets and a blanket, the dressings cannot be properly tucked into position, making for an improperly made bed.
There have been several devices which have been developed to reposition a mattress with respect to a mattress support so that a person lying on the mattress may have a section of their body elevated. This includes tilting the entire mattress so that it is evenly inclined, or raising a center or end portions of the mattress to help change blood circulation patterns in the lying persons body. However, these devices do not permit easy use to change or dress a bed, or portability and storage between uses. There has been a need for a device which does not have these limitations, especially for those individuals who do not want to feel dependent on another for tasks such as making a bed.